


Let's let them have this one

by Killbothtwins



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: POV Outsider, Scoobies - Freeform, Sunnydale, You guys are not subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killbothtwins/pseuds/Killbothtwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Scoobie gang are not half as secretive as they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's let them have this one

“Hey, did you guys hear there was another vampire attack yesterday?”   


“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah, some idiot decided to go jogging at night.”

“In Sunnydale? Idiot.”   


“Yeah.”

 

Buffy Summers walked by just then, waving at the two students who were conversating awkwardly and pretending she wasn’t flipping the closed sign over the library. 

They watched, emotionless, as she fumbled and dropped a stake from her bag and hurried to pick it up.

 

Noticing the two looking at her, she stuttered.

“Wow, how did that get there? I better...return this to the library! Yeah, wow, the...weapons club will be glad to see this!”

 

Buffy ran into the library, hiding the stake behind her back.

 

“Does she know we actually have a weapons club?”

One of the students asked, snapping their gum.

 

“Nah, she was fighting that cursed thing at the museum when we had the assembly.”

“Oh yeah, I remember, it was that cursed arrow, right?”   
“No, I think it was some kind of mask.”

“Right.”

 

Xander Harris skidded into the hall next to them.

“Oh, no, closed? What will I do with my books?”

He asked, ignoring the fact that he didn't have a backpack or books.

“Guess I better go in there real quick. Yep, Giles- er, the librarian gets real upset about late books.”

He scooted backwards into the library, where the sound of an axe hitting metal could be barely made out.

 

The two students resumed their conversation as if nothing had happened.

 

“You know that new teacher?”   
“Which one?”   
“Uh, chemistry, I think.”   


“Oh, yeah, Mr. Ferns got murdered by one of those bug things.”

“Yeah, Andy saw the new teacher eat the class snake today.”

“Aww, man! I had a chemistry test next period. I wouldn’t have studied if I knew they were a monster. I was betting on a vamp getting to them.”

“Yeah, it happened in class and everything. I wonder why we even keep class pets.”

 

Cordelia, walking calmly in platform shoes, simply ignored the two standing there. She took one look at the closed sign and walked right in, not even bothering to make up an explanation. 

 

 

“You know if the Bronze is open again?”

“Yeah, but my mom said I can’t go there for a while.”

“Aw man, why?”

“My parents think I stay out too late talking to the cops after vamp attacks.”   
“Strict! My dad lets me go as long as I’m wearing a cross.”

 

Willow and Oz scurried down the hall to the library, carrying crossbows. Willow yelped when she caught sight of the two students, and attempted to hide the crossbow behind her back. Oz simply gestured with the thing. 

“Wow, who'da thought we’d just find these lying around. Better get these somewhere safe.”

 

Willow nodded emphatically and ran into the library.

“Sure.”

The two students told Oz, who was waiting for a reply. He then went in after his girlfriend, wiping some gunpowder out from behind his ear.

 

“So about this new teacher.”   
“Yeah?”

“You think I should skip chemistry? I can’t really afford a hospital visit after the last one.”   
  


The doors to the library swung open as Giles, Buffy, Xander, Cordelia, Willow, Oz, and Angel walked out. A large fan seemed to be blowing their coats as they walked in slow motion. Giles hefted the heavy axe over his shoulder as he read from a Latin text.

 

“Where are we going to find snake antivenom?”

Cordelia asked, applying her lipstick as the group walked past the two conversing students.

“Well, there are a number of retailers in Sunnydale alone, due to… recent events. In fact, I think I know-”

 

The two students were finally out of earshot of the students.

“Nah.”   
The student shrugged.

“You should be fine going to chemistry.”

 

 

“The Scoobies will have taken care of her by lunch.”


End file.
